


Tyler

by iceiline



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceiline/pseuds/iceiline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler

Tyler was a free spirit  
He needed no one but himself  
For he was a free man  
Nature was his friend.  
He has the willpower to strive on  
To go through good   
and bad  
And to not come undone.  
For Tyler is strong  
And Tyler is free  
Tyler is hella  
better than that tree.  
Tyler is his own person  
Tyler is a friend  
Tyler is an individual  
With the spirit of a god  
Who will always live on  
In our hearts.  
  



End file.
